Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 30th, 36 LC
The following is the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from January 30th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is called to order. Would anyone like to talk about the event on Monday? Alrighty then. Senator Raventhorne, would you like to talk about your class on Tuesday? '''Lora Raventhorne: I was sick. Didn't happen. Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh okay then. Professor Emberstar, would you like to talk about your class on Thursday? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Thursday, we continued our lecture on Ancient Azeroth and its ordering. We discussed the Dragonflights and their significance, as well as opened up themes with ancient Kaldorei civilization. I would like to announce that in the coming weeks we'll be doing our first field dig for my class, and we will also have a... rare guest speaker to give us some insight to her story in the War of the Ancients. Such opportunities should not be missed, so keep an eye out for the dates. It will be an honor to hear from one of the few living Highborne. That is all, Mister Emerson. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Would anyone like to discuss the other class held on Thursday? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''I believe it was cancelled. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Seems to be a theme this week... Right well on to next week. On Monday the Ministry of Academics is sponsoring an artifact retrieval. Anyone interested should seek the Academics people out. Professor Emberstar already discussed her upcoming class on Tuesday night. Senator Pyrestaff, would you like to discuss your upcoming class? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: '''I will be continuing with the Pyromancy class series this Wednesday. This will be the Intermediate portion of the series, though obviously it is not required that you have attended the first class. We'll quickly review the basics. Therefore, we will be delving more deeply into more complex fire magic, and the various disciplines that make up that particular field of magical study. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Nimue is holding a class at ten on Thursday night. I imagine it is about her harvest witch magics. On Friday it is beer night. Go mingle and talk with each other while getting drunk. Do not break anything. On Saturday the Cenarion Council is holding a festival that will go start at six in Moonglade. It will be a massive party with a lot of prizes for all sorts of things. Right the floor is now open. Anyone who wishes to speak can do so now. Just raise your hand. Mister Durthan. '''Matiff Durthan: '''For those who do not know me, I'm Matiff Durthan, a former member of the Senate before I was 'retired'. The current group I work for has a large engineering project in the works, and, as one of the lead engineers, I've decided to open it up to others to join and aid as this project is too big for just myself. If anyone is interested in getting their hands dirty, please feel free to see me, or ask questions. Also, as a side note for the Senate, I'll be starting up classes on my own on the subject of elemental magic and elementals. If anyone is interested in that, or learning more of what I am, see me afterwards as well, or on your own. Questions? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: '''I do, actually. Do you plan on going through the Academics department, or will these be classes sponsored and/or put on by you or another organization? '''Matiff Durthan: '''The classes will be sponsored by me. My order has nothing to do with it, although I'm sure some will appear. This is my own wish, and desire, to teach this subject as I had during my times in the Senate. '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: I see. Thank you, nothing further. Matiff Durthan: Any other questions? Zanbor Emerson: '''Okay. Thank you Mister Durthan. '''Vanidicus Alexander: I would like to make it clear to everyone, that we will not be instructing new ascendants until once and for all, at least, we can determine the effect on the mind. Zanbor Emerson: '''Okay... '''Vanidicus Alexander: Just in case, sir. Zanbor Emerson: '''Well anyone else want to speak? Ms... I am sorry you went by so many last names. '''Akirie Starfall: Akirie. Zanbor Emerson: '''Ms Akirie. '''Akirie Starfall: I just wanted to clear the air on that, sir Vanidicus. The only symptoms of ascendancy is per long term. Staying within ascended form is not recommended, as it can permanently damage you. The books for this have recently been archived in Dalaran's Library. Sorry...I...uh...just wanted to note that... Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. Well, anyone else want to talk? '''We will move on to promotions then. Senator Emberstar. Professor Emberstar, you are a valued member of our Academics Ministry. Your work in educating people and researching history has immense value to us, the Kirin Tor, and to all the peoples of Azeroth. I congratulate you on your well earn promotion. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Thank you, Mister Emerson. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''With that this session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events